Babysitting Cub
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: Cuddles & Giggles tests out their babysitting skills, in order to buy the toys of their liking.


One sunny day a bunny named Cuddles was walking on the grassy sidewalk enjoying the beautiful sunshine. He passed a toy store named Sparkly Toyz but when back to look at the amazing sparkly toy top. He ran inside the store and asked the store clerk what it can do. The store clerk spun the top and it twirled very fast. It glittered, shine and sparkled brightly. The clerk shut the lights off and it glowed in the dark.

Cuddles was so excited to buy that wonderful toy for his friend Petunia, but the price was so very high. He asked the clerk to hold the toy for him until he has enough money for it, and he agreed. Cuddles ran out the store and went home to build a vegetable stand, with carrots, cucumbers, lettuce and other stuff vegetable stand have.

His friend Giggles was curious about his stand, and he told her he's selling vegetables to buy Petunia a toy top he saw at a store. She asked to help so she can buy a bedazzled ribbon she saw at the same store, so he said she can help. While they waited, Giggles fell asleep and soon Cuddles did too, hours passed and no customers came around.

Another friend walked by and was curious about the stand. Pops and his son asked to buy two carrots and one cucumber. Giggles woke up and handed them their veggies, and tickled Cub. Then, Giggles had an idea, she decided to ask Pops if she and Cuddles could watch his son, he kinda didn't want them to, but he gave it a try.

He did had to go to a sick friend's house for two days. Pops said he will give them money if they play with him, feed him, bathe him and make sure he goes to sleep. She agreed to his list of responsibilities took the baby's stroller and waved bye. She tapped Cuddles to wake up and told him she sold some veggies, also gave them both a new job.

He was happy she found a faster and less boring way to get money. Cuddles took Cub to his house and sat him on the floor. As they waited for the baby to show some signs of needs, his stomach started to growl. Giggles went to the kitchen, put on an apron and grabbed some veggies. She puts them in a bowl and mashed them up.

Cuddles took milk out the fridge and put it in the microwave to warm up. Meanwhile Cubs crawled around the house to find something to play with. He made his way to the kitchen and tugged on Giggles apron and babbled. Of she didn't understand so she picked him up and placed him in front of the television to watch, Cake Boss! She returned to the kitchen and finished up her mushy veggies.

Giggles poured the mush in a tiny bowl then put it on the table. Cuddles opened the microwave door and took out the now warm bottle. He felt the temperature to make sure it wasn't too warm, once it felt safe he put it on the table. They both called him to the table, and he crawled over. Cuddles noticed Cub wasn't high enough for the table so he put some books on the chair so he can eat.

Cub grabbed his tiny spoon and ate the mush with a huge smile. He began to eat more and more of it faster and faster, but Giggles stopped him so he won't get a tummy ache. He ate his food nice and evenly then finished up. Cub showed his tiny bowl to Cuddle, and its empty. Cuddles smiled and took the bowl away from him wash it. Giggles handed him his bottle and he drank it up.

After he was finished he was ready to play and burn off that energy before bedtime. Cuddles took out his favorite ball and bounced it around, he tossed it to Cub, who didn't know how to catch yet. Cuddles went up to him and put his arms in a catching position. Cuddles took the ball and threw it at him again and he caught it.

Being excited, Cub hopped around in excitement, and laughed happily. Giggles and Cuddles clapped their hands to make Cub feel encouraged. Cub wanted to catch some more, so they added Giggles to the game. They tossed the ball back and forth to each other, Cub had gotten better at catching the ball and throwing it back to them more better.

The three all laughed as they had fun throwing the ball around, for about 20 minutes. Giggles became very exhausted and went to sit down. Cuddles went to his closet again and found two toy rocket ships, two astronauts and some toy aliens. He poured the toys on the floor and went back in his room to get two helmets.

He put one of Cub and himself, and sat down in front of the rocket ship. He gave Cub an astronaut and a rocket. He put his own astronaut in his rocket to show Cub how the toys work. Cuddles made a rocket flying in the air sound and swung the rocket in the air as if it was really flying. Cub smiled and put his astronaut in the rocket and ran around the house.

Cuddles followed Cub in the kitchen to the living room, where Giggles sat to watch the television, they blocked her way a couple of times before running back in the hallways and outside. Its rained a little while ago and continued to drizzle. It was rainy and especially muddy by the time they went out there. The two jumped around in the mud and crashed their rocket ships in the puddles of mud.

Giggles gasped when she stared out the window, she ran outside and yelled at them for playing in the mud. She pointed in the house telling them to go inside and take a bath, but stopped them once she noticed their feet is dirty. Giggles took a rug that had been rolled up in the corner and threw it on the floor for them to clean their feet.

After they did so, Cub chased Cuddles in his room where he grabbed a towel, a sponge and some soap. Giggles turned the hot and cold water, until it was warm enough fill the tub. She poured some liquid soap in the bathtub and moved her hands around to make bubbles. Cuddles entered the bathroom holding some bath toys with Cub sitting on his shoulders.

Giggles started to the door and turned around to Cuddles. She told him to be careful with him up there and the water in the tub. Cub climbed in the tub and played with his toys while Cuddles scrubbed his head with the sponge. After Cuddles washed his whole body he rinsed him off and wrapped him in the towel to dry off and stay warm.

Cuddles jumped in the tub and rinsed the mud off and scrubbed the germs off with another sponge. As soon as he was finished rinsing off his body he took a towel and dried himself off. He picked Cub up and went to his room to put on a red shirt and a new pamper. He poured a little powder and lotion on too. Cuddles looked at the time, which is Bedtime! He grabbed a book off the shelf and read it to him.

A while later, Cub looked sleepy and tired, so Cuddles picked him up and having no crib, let him lay on his bed. Cuddles closed the lights and the door gently and told Giggles to call Pops and let him know the baby is asleep. When she was done with the call, Cuddles gave her a blanket and a pillow to sleep on the couch and he went back to his room to sleep with Cub.

The very next day, Giggles cooked some pancakes for breakfast with some tasty syrup and butter. Cuddles put lots of books on the chair and sat Cub on top of it. Giggles cut up the pancakes for Cub and fed it to him, just to be safe. When was done, Cuddles gave him orange juice in the bottle, it didn't take long when he finished it up.

Cuddles asked Cub if he would like to play some more, buy Cub shook his head 'no'. He showed him his drawing on paper, with a ball looking object on it with a price. Cuddles explained to him, he had no money to buy that expensive ball, but Cub had an idea he showed Cuddles another drawing of a lemonade stand. It was hard to make out but it was pretty clear to him.

Cuddles made the stand while Giggles made the lemonade. Cub drew some signs and taped it to the finished stand. Giggles put the pitcher on top of the stand and went back in the house. Their first customers were Flaky, Nutty and Toothy. They bought some of the lemonade and loved it so much they asked for another cup before Nutty devours it all.

So far they were close to reaching their goal for the ball. A few more customers came over, Petunia, Flippy and Nutty again! Cuddles waved to Petunia happily, but he didn't tell her about the gift he planned on giving her, the customers really like the second batch of the lemonade. And finally they have enough money to buy that ball for Cub.

Cuddles put Cub in the stroller as he used his skateboard to move faster. Cub laughed with excitement as they flew down those streets. Once they reached the store Cub showed Cuddles where the ball was, and he bought it. They both excitedly jumped in their skateboard, and stroller then ride down the street with extreme speed.

They went to Cuddles home and threw the ball back and forth and laughed joyfully. Giggles eventually joined the game too and tossed the ball around. Pop's car stopped by the house and he called out to them. The three ran to his car and talked about all the fun they had. Impressed Pops handed Cuddles and Giggles some money and pulled his son in the backseat.

Cub was very upset to leave them so soon and began to cry. Cuddles ran to get his ball and went to the house and grabbed the rocket ship, an astronaut and some aliens. He ran back outside and gave Cub the toys and made him smile. He waved bye to Cub, as he waved back. Pops thanked them and drive away. After Pop's car was no longer seen.

Cuddles and Giggles jumped around happily and ran to the Sparkly Toyz store. Cuddles purchased the sparkly top and Giggles received her ribbon. They both happily exit the store and thanked each other for helping out to getting the things they wanted. Cuddles went over to Petunia's house and handed her a gift box. She opened it and there lied inside a sparkly top.

She hugged and thanked him. She tried it out on the doorstep and was amazed at it features, she asked if he would like a turn with the top, of course he said 'Yes' then after that they played with it all day. THE END!


End file.
